Accelerated World: Amethyst Storm
by Forsaken Archer
Summary: Kurosaki Takeo. As a young boy introduced to the Accelerated World, his only desire at that time was to please her, fulfill her every wish, every desire. Now, he seeks nothing more than to destroy her instead. Wielding the lightning that he loved and detested, will he truly be able to fulfill his desire? Or is it merely a hopeless dream?


CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Accelerated World, only Kurosaki Takeo and his Duel Avatar

"Speech"

"Thinking"

**Chapter 1: The Eighth King**

In Kuroba High, it was lunch time when Kurasaki Fūko, whom is a beautiful girl with soft, long, flowy light brown hair, a pair of luminous light blue eyes walked down to the school cafeteria, bought two yakisoba's and then went up to the the school roof. Most students generally avoided going up the the school roof, because it was extremely troublesome and tiring for five flights of stairs, but she went there because she enjoyed the refreshing walk after four lessons to clear her mind a little. Along the way, she greeted back the students, mostly male that tripped over their feet to rush a good afternoon to her. Due to her kind nature, gentle smile, pretty face and...considerable assets, many other students had asked her out, all to be rejected. Stifling a giggle at the thought, she opened the door that that gave sight to a brilliant view of the sun and the surrounding scenery of Shibuya. There were several benches and rubbish bins scattered around, evidently used for a lunch area. One of the nearby benches was occupied by a male. Smiling at the sight of him, she quickened her pace before tapping his shoulder twice, and flashed him a brilliant smile.

Said boy gave her a neutral nod, and returned to his digital desktop. Frowning a little at the lack of response, she sat next to him on the the bench before passing a fork and the box of yakisoba. Said boy accepted it again, and put it onto the side as he continued to return to the desktop. Eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, she cuffed him on the head before smiling at him. This smile wasn't the gentle smile that she usually sent to students. Rather, it was a smile that promised countless amounts of punishment if he didn't open the box and eat it right now. The boy gave a sigh, and wiped his desktop clean, before finally saying "Thanks. How much is it again?"

Fūko shaked her head gently with her normal smile. The boy nodded in acceptance, and said "Itadakimasu" in a tired tone of voice. The two ate and finished the yakisoba in silence, before tossing it into a nearby bin. Fūko then said "So...Takeo-kun, why so anti-social as always. Are you trying to go for the mysterious look to get girls notice you?"

"No. You've asked that question a lot and its always the same reply, drop it. And I told you to stop referring me with my first name. I don't think we're that familiar with each other." The boy in question retorted in a cold tone. The boy, Kurosaki Takeo had raven black hair with royal blue colored eyes, and an amethyst NeuroLinker with lightning bolts as decoration on his neck. Sighing and cracking his neck, he stretched out his arms and loosened his tie and unbuttoning his school shirt's top button before muttering "Direct Link!". Copying him, Fūko leaned back onto the bench before also muttering "Direct Link".

Fūko reemerged in the virtual school network wearing a sky blue kimono with sakura petals imprinted on it. Walking and greeting any students that gazed at her quite beautiful avatar, she headed to the virtual park that was quite far away from the access point. No one went there simply because there were far more interesting spots that were closer, so it was very useful as a confidential ground. Upon arrival, she saw Takeo again; only this time he was clad in a navy muscle shirt with a red hoodie over it, black cargo pants, pointed boots with snow white hair and amethyst purple eyes instead. Walking towards him, she motioned towards a nearby bench. Seating down, Fūko playfully asked "So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me outside, instead coming here for the utmost secrecy...well except _that world_."

Takeo didn't immediately reply. He closed his eyes for several seconds, before opening them to gaze at the sky and his mouth to speak the three words that would shock Fūko for several minutes. "Lotus is back".

Fūko didn't say anything, instead closing her eyes to shut down the good and bad memories upon hearing Lotus. Black Lotus, had several monikers, those being World End, Black King...and the ultimate traitor of Accelerated World. Gazing at the sky, Fūko remembered her time in the Black Legion, Nega Nebulus, as she remembered how she asked Lotus to cut off her legs, and the argument over it...and the separation of Nega Nebulus. Takeo didn't speak, instead he flicked through a poem called LOVELESS as he gave her time to recover. Fūko slowly settled for a melancholic smile on her face and let out a long breath. Interrupting her thoughts, the cold voice of Takeo let loose more information. Apparently, there was a new Duel Avatar named Silver Crow, who had the ability to fly; she already knew that due to being the parent of Ash Roller, who had raged and ranted to her. But to think that Silver Crow was Lotus's Child...Fūko had longed for the ability to fly. It could be called borderline obsession, that she willingly cut her off her legs to boost her starting Enhanced Armament, Gale Thruster. However, she was never able to...Clearing her head of those thoughts, she faintly smiled. "Sa-chan is reviving Nega Nebulus, eh? In any case, I shouldn't go back then...Its-"

Takeo cut in sharply "It wasn't your fault, cut it out. Anyways, don't go to the upper level in the meantime. Its a rumor, but one I'm not willing to check out. Chrome Disaster apparently has been revived."

Fūko let out a gasp, blue eyes shining in worry "Im-Impossible! The Fourth Chrome Disaster was confirmed to be dead by all Six Kings. There's no way it could've been revived...Unless!"

Takeo nodded "Grande wouldn't have unleashed Chrome Disaster, he's interested in preserving in our world, not destroying it. Lotus is impossible; from what you've told me, she isn't the type of person to do that even though she killed Rider. I don't know much about the Red King, but they should be focusing on themselves, even though its been two years, Rider's death hit Prominence hard. The only ones left are Thorn, Cosmos, Knight and Radio. Cosmos...well she can't have done anything if she wasn't even there. Knight, Thorn and Radio is a slight possibility, unleashing Chrome Disaster to get revenge against Lotus. I'll notify you if I get more information. Link out!". On that note, the avatar vanished in a multitude of light particles rising up into the sky. Sighing, Fūko looked up to the sky, thinking of the first generation of Nega Nebulus, before vanishing as well just as the bell rung.

(TIMESKIP: TWO DAYS LATER)

Takeo was in deep thought as he was in the school's library. Most of the time he tried to spend time by himself, but ever since Fūko and him were the only Burst Linkers in Kuroba High, they spent time together talking about the latest news in the Accelerated World. However, sometimes he needed to escape from her, she was just a bit too overbearing and always interrupted when he was trying to think.

He had been notified by his informant that the Fifth Chrome Disaster had been confirmed, and that it was originally someone called Cherry Rook. He himself was familiar, Rook had been an average but hard working Duel Avatar that climbed the ranks of Prominence as a level six. However, the question was who gave it to him. Was it the Red King, Scarlet Rain, known as the Bloody Storm, Immobile Fortress, or was it the other Kings, specifically Yellow Radio, the Radioactive Disturber.

His informant had told him that Chrome Disaster had removed a member from the Yellow Legion permanently, and Radio was well within his rights if he demanded another, namely Scarlet Rain to die, thus removing a Level Nine player for him on the kill list. His informant had also told him that Radio was bringing ninety members of his Legion to the borders of Nerima and Suginami area, in the Unlimited Burst Arena. That made no sense, since Crypt Cosmic Circus, Yellow Radio's Legion was based in Taito, Arakawa and Adachi. The only possible reason, and everything that led up to the creation of Fifth Chrome Disaster was that Radio had the Armor of Catastrophe, gave it to Cherry Rook, made him remove a member of the Yellow Region, then use this as an excuse to remove Scarlet Rain permanently.

Upon reaching the conclusion, he had to admit Radio was a genius. Able to resist the Armor of Catastrophe for two and a half years, then influencing Cherry Rook, thinking of such a brilliant plan. Too bad he was going to stop him in precisely three hours and thirteen minutes later.

His informant had told him that Radio would be diving in at 4:29:59. Preparing himself, he took a deep breath and spoke out the command "Unlimited Burst!" as his whole world was reconstructed as he opened his eyes to see large, horrifying-looking buildings. Narrowing his eyes, he saw a dot in the sky? He wasn't sure, but it could the famed Silver Crow flying in the sky. To think that he or she would have been already level four in such a short time, it was astounding. But the direction the dot was flying in was towards the borders of the Suginami and Shibuya before a beam of red light flashed towards the dot. The dot suddenly...split into four colors? Black, Blue, Silver and Red...That would mean it could be Scarlet Rain and the three members of Nega Nebulus?

Chuckling softly, he rushed towards the area they fell in..

Takeo arrived atop of a large building, seeing that the black Duel Avatar was indeed Lotus. The Black King herself was lying innocently on the ground as large blasts was erupted on the ground. Either she was in too much pain, or it was...Zero Fill. He had already identified Yellow Radio, confirming his suspicions. However, only Silver Crow and Scarlet Rain was visible, with two death timers around them. One of them must be Cyan Pile, he mused. The question now was to observe or to save. Radio certainly didn't expect the added members of Nega Nebulus, but ninety members was just enough. Around forty plus the King would be able to bring down Scarlet Rain, but Radio certainly believed in cautiousness.

Although he disliked Radio, he didn't want to jump down and save Scarlet Rain and Nega Nebulus. He didn't know their intentions, besides Lotus's dream of reaching Level Ten, but one thought of Fūko and he grimaced. Even though he and Fūko weren't close, she would pathetically bitch and drown in her self-pity, and it would be annoying for him. Taking a deep breath, he activated his Armor of Lightning. As the name suggests, his Duel Avatar was enveloped in lightning, damaging and a low chance or paralysis for anyone that tried to enter close combat with him.

As his hands were encased in lightning, he smirked rushed downwards to the giant hole.

Arita Haruyuki, known to the Accelerated World as Silver Crow, was on the ground, still paralysed as he watched Black Lotus and Scarlet Rain defeating the members from the Yellow Legion. However, the clown (Radio) had brought more than enough to fight two kings. Even though those ninety Burst Linkers were level four to six and not that strong compared to a Level Nine, Lotus was visibly tiring out, no doubt still recovering from the memories, and Scarlet Rain's fortress was still recovering its ammo. It looked grim, for it was a matter of time before Yellow Radio announced the grand finale, as he would call it. Unless a miracle happened, they would have to rely on Silver Crow to fly away.

Suddenly a nearby Linker died, the column of color; aquamarine, he idly noted, signalling his death and the sixty minute counter. What was surprising, was the Linker behind the timer. He...or she was purple, somewhat amethyst. His avatar had a square-shaped helmet, much like Taku's but instead of the lines decorating his face it was entirely blank except for two electric blue eyes. On the forehead was a curved tip jutted out,somewhat resembling a unicorn but much more menacing. His body was very thin, probably built for speed much like him, with armor enveloping his lower legs, biceps and chest. What was curious about him was the bright purple lightning gathered on both hands. He wasn't visibly suffering any damage, so it must be an ability of his, Haru deduced. It was quite similar to Nickel Doll, only that it seemed much stronger.

The purple/amethsyt Linker suddenly turned his head to look at Radio, after two columns of light apearing behind him. His voice was cold, sharp with a touch of darkness to it. "Radio...all this time, and you've been hiding the Armor of Catastrophe. Not very smart, are you. With my reputation?"

Yellow Radio suddenly gasped. "You...you...Why are you here! Why are you intefering with my plans! AMETHYST STORM!"

**Part 1 of Crimson Storm Princess Arc ended. Part 2 will cover the duel between Radio, fight between Chrome Disaster and the introduction of **

**AN: For reference, Takeo's Avatar is based on Unicorn Gundam (Normal Mode), just imagine it human sized, with no shield/gun. I'm not the most creative when it comes to this shit. **


End file.
